Gear: the Time-Patroller!
by GreenM0nkey
Summary: History isn't something that is behind us, something already done. If we want the world to remain the same, then we need people able to protect it. Here is the Tail of a Time-Patroller, that'll become a legend... This legend's name is Gear, And that's his story! That's an OC focus story, but there will be DBZ characters on it too, don't worry!


A Dragon Ball Xenoverse tail...

**Gear, the Time-Patroller!**

This is a non-profit fiction: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z &amp; Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FunAnimation, Toai Animation, Fuji TV &amp; Akira Toriyama. Support the official release!

* * *

History is a precious thing... It's the cause of the world we're living into today, it's situation &amp; many other thing... Each moment are important...  
But there's bad guys for everything... Even for history... So it's not a surprise when evil rise to change history...

That's when Time-Patrollers act! There are the one who are supposed to arrange history...

The first real Time-Patroller in history is none other than Trunks Briefs: son of Vegeta &amp; Bulma, he came back in the past to announce the arrival of the Androids. At his time, "Time-Patroller" wasn't something that exist: only the Supreme Kai of Time was in care of the time...

By acting so, Trunks commit a "sin" against the law of time &amp; space: he split the time-line into two, then into three and so on... He technically was the creator of "multiverse"... Following his encounter with the Supreme Kai of Time, he became the most important Time-Patroller, pratically a God you could tell... He was one of the two person that was able to take missions from the Supreme Kai.

The other one was, as the legend said, a Red-haired Saiyan that was born by a wish from Shenron... He has saved not only history, but also Tokitoki city from Demigra, Towa &amp; Mira... After these events, he seems to have just dissapeared from existence...

Since then, Time-Patrollers are formed to protect time &amp; reform history in the "Multiverse"...

Time-Patrollers are ranked by strengh &amp; experience, there are 6 ranks...

-Z Rank: this rank is only for the strongests: the best of the best! An elite you could say!

-S Rank: Very Good &amp; Expenrienced warriors have the S rank: a costume inspired by the legendary red-haired saiyan is given to this ranked people.

-A Rank: Good trained warrior are allowed in this rank!

-B Rank: The average: this is the rank that most Time-Patrollers have.

-C Rank: Rank that have Time-Patroller that have just finished their first training.

-D Rank: The new-comers! There are forced into training by a superior rank.

That's all you need to know about the system... Now I can tell you the tail: the tail about a hero... his name... Is Gear!

Gear was a normal high-schooler, a boy living in the nature, &amp; most of all, a fighter: he wasn't really strong, but he was a good fighter... One day he discovered a Time-Patroller, &amp; he wanted to face him. So he did, but he miserably lost... However, the Time-Patroller saw a good potential inside of him, so he proposed him to come with him. Gear accepted, &amp; that's the beginning of his adventure...

Currently, Gear was training with his master... Hina!

She was a B (soon-to-be-A rank) Rank: she was an earthling, &amp; someone strong enough to face Perfect Cell! She has a good panel of moves to pull out: so yeah, a perfect master...

But there was one bad side: she wasn't formed at all! So training someone wasn't something easy for her!

"Okay! I'm ready to learn: !" said Gear, waiting for his lesson to start! "Okay... So... Umm..." She didn't prepare her lesson at all! So she improvised: "Okay... I want you to practice the Kamehameha wave... You know how to do it, right?"

Gear got up, calm his body... Then take the position needed. He joined his palms together, &amp; start the champ...

"KAAAAA..." He then joined his hand behind him, this time cupped together like he had a ball between them.

"MEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAA..." A sound started to be heard... A ball of energy started to appear...

"MEEEEEEE..." The ball was shining, glowing behind him, growing a lot... Finally:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He released the wave: it go straght forward, like a bullet.

Hina was examinating the power of this wave... _"Indeed, it's strong... But He's taking way to much time preparing it... That will need training..." _When the wave was finished, Gear turned to his master, looking at her with a smile. "So... How was it?" The poor Master started to stress... But she anwsered his question anyway: "It w-was really good... But I think... It needs training..."

"Yeah, I though so... I'll just retry more &amp; more until I master it!" He then did it again... and again... and so on...

After a moment, Gear turned to his master, asking for a spar: to test the move he had tried to master these last hours. Hina got up, took a stance, &amp; waited...

Suddenly, she was hit by a kick coming out of nowhere. Gear had moved so suddenly fast that she didn't take the precaution to watch him. But she recovered pretty fast, &amp; striked him hard with her elbow. Gear was send the other direction... That's when he decided to try the Kamehameha... He pulled out really fast, so that Hina couldn't see it coming.

Of course, Hina saw it coming, but barelly had time to react: if she wasn't that good, she would have taken the blast. _"He's progressing at a real incredible speed! That's incredible!" _Though Hina while she flied toward him at full speed.

They continued so for an hour or so: Gear tried as hard as he could to match her, but he knew that he was outmatched... That didn't surprise him: actually, he was excited to face strong people!

At the end of the spar, Gear lied on the ground, panting hard: it was really hard to keep up. His school uniform was completly destroyed: his pant was tored to bit. Hina was on the ground to, but she was up: she had some bruise herself too: her uniform had some hole, but that was all.

Gear then spoke up: "I... Huf... Wonder if one day I could surpass you...Huf... At this rate... It will take me decade!"

Hina had a little smile herself: "You're becoming better &amp; better each day... It's been only one week since we started our training, &amp; look where that get you now! You can now spar with me! At the begining: I could beat you with one hit!"

"It's true: I did progress... But I still have a long road ahead of me!" Gear smiled. Hina decided to call it a day, &amp; then they split up: Gear got back in his universe, &amp; tried to do his homework...

The following lessons would go on like this: with Gear, getting better &amp; learning a good amounts of moves.

Then the moment to get his new rank had come: he finished his training with Hina. He just recieved his new Gi: he had a Green Gi with black jeans. He had now black &amp; green boots &amp; gloves.

"You know..." Started Hina. "At the begining, I saw that you were going to be someone strong! Now, you can see your effort..."

"Yeah, I know the speech!" Said Gear while laughting. "You told me quite a lot of time that I was strong... But I can do way better than that... I know it!"

"Gear... Today... I am proud to claim your level up... I have nothing to teach you anymore... Just keep the good work, &amp; the training." She gave him the medal. He took it, &amp; hold it with pride. He then looked at her with a smile.

"Let's fight again some time... Next time, we'll go at full power, what do you say?" Asked Gear.

Hina smiled too, closed her eyes, &amp; answered: "Yes... I think it will be a good fight next time!"

Gear started to go up in the sky. He did a last good-bye to Hina, before he teleported back to Tokitoki...

Now, Gear had finished his training, &amp; he had ranked up: &amp; soon, he will do his first missions! He was excited!

* * *

**So guys: how was it? I know, it's far from being the best thing in the entire planet, but I had this idea for a while already, so I thought: "Why not try to post it?" Feel free to post your through about this first chapter, &amp; give me tips to continue! Also, the genre aren't finals: I don't knwo if I should let FriendShip or put Romance... But that'll not affect the story, don't worry! See ya next time ^^!**


End file.
